


A secret understanding

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [170]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherly Love, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective John, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A month or so after Sherringford... Sherlock is back in Baker Street.





	A secret understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underhil22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhil22/gifts), [noadventureshere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/gifts).



> A little something to thank you for all the kudos in the last days! ;-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“How could your brother manipulate you like that? He lied to you, to your parents…” John was still clearly angry about Sherringford.

“He did the best he could did a shitty situation… My parents didn’t handle it well, Eurus should have been hospitalized way before what happen to Victor. They should have talked to the police…” Sherlock puts a newly acquired picture of Victor on the mantel. “Uncle Rudy and later Mycroft did what they could at that time even if it looks cruel.”

“But…”

“No. I was shutting down… encouraging new memories was the only way, especially after Musgrave burned down.”

“But... Sherlock…”

“Mycroft, even if I found his concern about me overbearing sometimes, was only protecting me…” he looks at the picture, thinking about the files Mycroft gave him recently. “You know John… I stopped talking for months… I was having terrible nightmares, looking for Victor, afraid of the fire, terrified of Eurus…” His voice was only a murmur… but perfectly audible to his older brother who was listening from his office. “He’s been manipulated by her… Like everyone. But for the rest…he was so young, do you realize? Only a teenager… A teenager afraid for a little boy's sanity…”

Both men, few kilometers apart, silently cried. Grateful that in all that craziness they didn’t lose a brother…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
